


So It’s Basically Hannah Montana

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Sibling bonding time written at 2 in the morning!, im procrastinating on my longer ee fic by writing this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Giovanni has some thoughts on their current predicament with secret identities.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	So It’s Basically Hannah Montana

Giovanni sat upside down on the sofa as they pokemon battled Molly who was sitting on the oversized chair next to them. Despite nearly dropping their 3ds on their face several times in this battle they finally managed to emerge victorious. “Aww yeah! My gothitelle finally took down your bewear!” Molly set down her 3ds on the coffee table. “Okay so that’s one win for you and six for me.” Giovanni sat up and set their 3ds down as well. “Cool, So we’re even! Alright Beartrap I’ll let you pick the next battle type since I won this time.” Molly picked up her 3ds and began coordinating the next match. “Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you Percy stopped by again the other day, she’s been stopping by to chat with me a lot lately.” Giovanni looked up from the game. “That’s nice, but she’s not like, on to me or something though? Right?” Molly shook her head. “Nah, I think she’s really just worried about me after everything that happened at the museum, especially considering my dad’s almost never around when she comes by.” Giovanni looked at her with concern. “Oh man, that’s good I guess, I mean it sucks that your dad’s not around but I’m glad she’s not on to me.” Molly smiled. “Yeah especially considering she’s only looking for you as a banzai blaster not as just a regular person.”

“Y’know it’s sorta like I’m Hannah Montana with this whole secret identity thing! One minute I can chill out and take it slow as the mild mannered Giovanni Potage and then I can rock out the villainous show as an awesome super villain!” Molly was just sort of nodding along with Giovanni as they delved into doing something resembling an air guitar that probably looked significantly cooler in their head. “That’s great boss, but you kinda lost me on that last part.” Giovanni stopped their air guitar and looked puzzled. “Huh? Why? What’s up Beartrap?” Molly fidgeted with her sleeves. “Nothing, you just sorta lost me with that whole Hannah Montana thing.” Giovanni practically jumped up. “You’ve never heard of the greatest secret identity having pop legend to ever live, Hannah Montana?! Man, you are so young.” Molly shrugged. “Sorry about that...” 

Giovanni patted her on the shoulder. “You have nothing to apologize for! Now you get to experience the show and her music for the first time! Which is awesome!” Molly smiled. “Yeah I guess that is sorta neat, especially if it’s as good as you say it is.” Giovanni set down their 3ds and grabbed their tablet. “Of course it is! In fact we can watch some right now, I’ll find a stream and we can combine two of my favorite things, crime and tv! And spending time with my friends of course.” Giovanni patted the couch seat next to them and Molly walked over and sat down while they got up the show. It wasn’t long before they had binged through the first few episodes. By the end of the third episode Molly and Giovanni looked at each other, Giovanni opened their mouth first. “Wow, that really did not hold up as well as I thought it would, sorry for wasting so much time on it Beartrap.” Molly tried to look on the bright side. “At least the songs were nice, I can definitely see why you have her cds in your car.” Giovanni smiled. “Yeah... Hey Y’know who would absolutely hate her music probably? Sylvie! I should totally play it the next time we’re in the car together!” Molly shrugged. “Maybe, honestly from what I’ve heard of his cd collection it’s actually similar to his taste but I bet he’d never admit it, Y’know since he has that whole thing about ‘childish’ things.” Molly giggled as she finger quoted the last part. Giovanni grinned maliciously. “That’s even better!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t have any ill will towards Hannah Montana but also I rewatched it and it REALLY doesn’t hold up, uhhh check out my other ee fics, “is cereal a soup?” and “Sewing Time is Bonding Time” if you liked this and my tumblr is @pastelgothlapis


End file.
